Ice
by wzoiee
Summary: After Edward left, Bella felt drawn to the ice, she then became a professional iceskater. What happens when the Cullens go to one of her competitions? Read to find out! R&R PLEASE
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

He left me.

Its been a year since he left and I have been a mess since. I act like a zombie or a machine on autamatic. My dad Charlie has threatened to send me to Jasksonville to live with my mom, but when he said those words I snapped. I pitched a tantrum. It was simple I did not want to go and so I am still here sitting on my windowseat watching the icestorm outside. It was beautiful.

Kids down the street were iceskating on the small pond that was in the Newton's yard. I dont know what drew me closer but i wanted to go skate on the ice, but I didn't have any skates.

As the days passed, I felt like there was something missing. Something besides my heart that would always belong to him. It took me a while to figure it out. I missed the ice. As an experiment I went to the pavilion, the iceskating rink right on the outside of town. I sat there in front of the ice for hours it seemed before I decided to try skating.

When I went to the front desk, there was a boy and girl working behind it. The boy looked around 17 and the girl looked about the same age. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes. The girl was a brunnette and had green eyes. They smiled as I got closer and I noticed the boy was checking me out.

The girl laughed when I told him,

"My eyes are up here."

He looked up and and blushed a tomatoe red at being caught and I chuckled.

The girl then spoked up and said,

"Finally want to stop staring at the ice and actually skate on it."

"Yes I would actually"-Bella

"Alright what size skate?"-the girl

"Size 9 please"-Bela

"That will be $5.39"-the girl

I gave her the money and she went back and got my skates. She came back and handed them to me.

"thank you" I said

and she replied with a "you're welcome"

I went over to a bench and put on the skates.

As soon as I had them on and tied I went out to the ice. I stepped out on it with my right foot then my left and soon I was skating not very well, but with my clumsiness every one know I have I would say that I was doing well. After an hour I had it to the basics. I could even twirl and hop with out falling and soon I was speeding up my speed witch landed me a good fall. I kept skating till it was getting dark and as I was starting to step out of the rink I almost ran into some one. I hadn't noticed anyone was watching me.

"Your good" he said

"Thanks" I replied

He then asked how long Ive been skating and when I told him today was my first day ever skating he was flabbergasted. He then went on telling me that I had potential. Then it was my turn to be flabbergasted.

"Whats your name?"

I replied with "Bella"

"Well Bella your in luck. I just happen to be a figure skater coach and I am looking for a client. You have a talent that could get you to the olympic games. Would you like to be a figure skater. I was shocked I never thought I could be that good at anything. The only thing going through my head was "Me the clutz a figure skater" then I looked up and said "I would be honnored to be a figure skater and you being my coach."

He then told me to jog for 30 minutes when I woke up then to be at the rink a 6 the next morning. Then i went home.


	2. Chapter 1

Telling Charlie

As I pulled up into the driveway I noticed the police cruiser sitting under the tree. I mentally cursed myself. I didn't make it in time to make Charlies dinner. I bet hes worried sick. I guess I got too caught up in ice skating to really notice the time. I walked in and Charlie came running towards me.

"Bella where have you been?" He almost shouted at me.

"Relax dad, I just went ice skating."

"Ice skating? When did you learn how to ice skate?"

"Today."

He looked at me with a shocked expression. I guess he didnt think I was up to it, considering I havent really been doing anything really in the past couple months.

"Well thats something new." He finally said.

I laughed and said, "Well as of starting today I will be iceskating for as long as I am in the career that I have been offered today and have excepted."

He clearly didn't see that one coming.

"What?" He all but shouted.

"Yep and I have got to go to bed early. I have to start the jogging in the morning. A total of thirty minutes."

With that said I went and cleaned up then I got in bed. Then I dosed off with a smile on my face. The first in a while.

_In my head it's going down, it's going down_

I woke up to Jason singing on my alarm clock. It was five and time for my first early morning jog. I put on some baggy sweats and couldn't decide on what top to wear. I was in between a tank top and a sports bra with a jacket over it. Finally I told myself its time to change, to become a new and approved Bella.

I went downstairs to find Charlie in the kitchen in jogging pants and a shirt. I guess he saw the question on my face because he answered it with "Im going jogging with you."

I just shrugged it off.

We went jogging and I have to say it was funny watching Charlie trying to stay beside me while we jogged. Lets just say I outran him.

When we got back I got in the shower first. I tried to take a fast shower so Charlie could get in fast before we had to leave. He decided while we jogged that he was going to take a day off from work and go to the rink with me. It was going to be so weird.

Forty-five minutes later we arrived at the ice rink. j


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

_before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack cause when I leave for the night I aint coming back_

I opened my eyes as my alarm clock was blasting tik tok on and reached over to hit the off button. I then got up and put on some shorts, a sports bra that looks like a shirt with the bottom half missing and i put on my sneakers. I walked down stairs out the door and started my morning jog.

When I got back my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and opened it. It was a message from Leo it read:

_Be at the ballet studio at 1 and be ready to become graceful_

I sighed, I knew that would take a while. Me graceful? Ha, its a good joke I shook my head and went upstairs to take a shower. I stood under the warm water, relaxing my muscles. About thirty minutes later I stepped out and put on some stretchy work out clothing and headed out to the ballet studio.

* * *

The studio was medium sized and I liked it. It looked like the ballet studio in pheonix where I used to live. I got out of truck and walked inside I saw Leo leaning up against a bar talking to a girl around my age with long blond hair that came to her midback. She had bright blue eyes that looked like a pool you wanted to dive in. Her figure was slim but you could tell she worked out. She had nice muscles.

Leo looked over at me and smiled, "Goodmorning, Bella, how was your jog?"

"It was fine" "What are we doing today?" I replied with a smile.

"Chandler here will teach you how to keep your balance and how to stretch properly. Then she will teach you some ballet dances you can do on skates this will be going on for a month than you will start on your skates. Keep jogging and eating healthy, push your self hard and get good. I will contact you through out the month and keep in touch. Now I must leave, talk to you soon, Bella." After telling me all of this he walked out the door and got into a lime green bugatti.

I turned and looked at Chandler "So what do we start off with?"

She smile and showed me the stretches. They weren't that difficult, but I knew that I would be sore the next day. She then turned on some music and started to teach me a combo. I learned it fast and then did it. She told me I was good and had some talent in ballet. I laughed and said,

"Thats a first I've ever heard that, I'm always the klutz."

She laughed and we continued for another three hours. She told me to meet her there thursday and I agreed. I packed up and headed for home to take a shower and start on dinner for dad.

I arrived home around five and dad still wasn't home so I went in to take my shower. When I got out I heard a loud thud and froze. All I could think about was Victoria hoping that it wasn't her. I wrapped my towel around me and cracked the bathroom door and peaked out I didn't see anyone so I started to sneak to the staircase and peered down. Standing there was dad.

"Hey Bells," He saw my relief and asked me what was wrong. I laughed looking down a little embarrased,

"I heard a thud and came to see what it was. I though it might be a ..." I stopped speaking. I cant believe I was about to say_ it might be a victoria the vampire that will always haunt me._

Charlie looked at me and grinned at my embarrasment not realising my panic.

"Might be a what Bells?"

"Might be a robber," I said.

He laughed and said,

"Nope just me, now go get dressed and we well go eat at the diner up the street."

I nodded and headed to my room to get dressed.

We had a nice dinner at the old diner, but later that night I cried myself asleep after thinking about him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few months had passed since my first ballet lesson and I have been told that I am pretty good at it. I personally don't see it but I guess some people do. I even already have my performance memorised for the competition coming up. I also have my costume picked out too.

My costume is a long sleeved leotard with the sleeves hanging off my shoulders and the front comes down in a V. Its background color is burgandy and has an orange trim on the outside of the V and on the stitching. It was very pretty.

Leo and Charlie was stunned but yet proud at how fast I was progressing in becoming succesful.

Chandler and I had become friends. We went shopping together and told eachother everything. Yes I know its shocking that I even said shopping since I hate it so much, but I have actually been having some fun. Chandler is very kind and sort of quiet like me. Even Charlie has warmed up to her. She understands how him and his family caused me pain without me having to tell her about them being vampires. We didn't speak of them often, and when a conversation comes close to it she becomes real gentle. Chandler has became my best friend, although she could never take alices place but they both share that title.

Right now Charlie, Leo, Chandler, and I are all going out to eat at a mexican resturant called _LOS AMIGOS_. Once we got there and was seated, me and Chandler started a conversation about the combo we had to do in the iceskating competition. I looked through the corner of my eyes at Charlie and Leo and saw that they were in to a deep conversation and I knew that I needed to listen. I looked at Chandler and gave her a look that said _be quiet_. She stopped talking and listened hard. We stared each other but listened in to their conversation.

"She seems to flinch a lot sometimes, why is that?" Leo asked.

"A few months ago her boyfriend and his family left. It hit Bella really bad. She almost went catonic. They were really close, always together. She was friends with all of his family. His little pixie of a sister was her bestfriend. One day they just left leaving no numbers to contact, no e-mail addresses, and no addresses she can send them a letter. No contact, nothing. I'm happy she got into this iceskating business, its taking away some of the depression." Charlie replied.

During his speech a few traitor tears slid down my face, Chandler noticed this and covered my hand with hers. I gave her a weak smile and looked over at my wonderful dad and coach and saw them looking at me with concern. I smiled at them with a small sad smile and then looked through the menu.

A few minutes later the waitor came back over to take our drink orders. We all ordered our drinks and went ahead and ordered our food. Then we started up a decent conversation that I could handle, Iceskating. I smiled to my self and started animatedly talking to them about the upcoming competition.

It wasn't long after, and our food was brought out and we had a wonderful night.

I twirled and spun, leaped in the air, twirl and land.

This is the state champions, I have made it this far and I am so proud of myself. I have kept my grades up and have found some new friends, and I am starting to get over him.

Yes lots of things to be proud of!

Jump, twirl, and land.

I look in the stands and see Dad and Chandler smiling and cheering me on. My smile gets bigger. I jump and gracefully land, twirl, stop, inhale and exhale. Then I smile big, bow and skate off the rink and hug Leo.

He smiled at me and whispered, "You did great, if the judges give you a low score they are blind."

I laughed and hugged him again.

"Come and sit while we wait for your scores, oh here they come."

"Miss Bella Swan 4.8, 5.3, 5.0, 4.9, and 5.4!"

**(I dont know how the scores really are I hope I got it close)**

"Yes!" I yelled, jumping up and down. I turned and saw Leo doing the same thing and laughed. He blushed at this and I laughed some more. Then he really blushed when he turned and saw a camera man aiming his camera at us. I just laughed some more.

We heard the music start again and saw another skater start her performance. I went out side of the arena to see my dad and Chandler.

They were waiting by the door and my dad pulled me into a big hug congradulating me. I laughed and said, "Dad I dont even know if I won or not."

He whispered in my ear, "Darling if you dont win states, those judges are stupid at their job."

I laughed out a reply, "Yeah right"

We all froze as we saw a judge walk out the arena doors with a paper in her hand, saying the top five of state and who were going to nationals. I ran over there as quick as possible and looked at the sheet and beat the mob that was running as well.

_Finals_

_1. Bella Swan_

_2. Haley Poston_

_ Collins_

_4. Breanna Dorn_

_5. Rhonda Bray_

I ran back over to my dad, Chandler and Leo. When they saw me coming the all started asking, "did you make it?", "what place?", "well?"

I laughed and said, "First place" then I yelled, "Im in the finals!"

I started jumping up and down with all of them.

After we finished jumping, some camera people and reporters came over asking all sorts of questions. I just decided to answer it with a speech and then we went home.

The speech will be in the next chapter so will be the CULLENS! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A~POV

I miss Bella. Everyone does, its just not the same without her. Almost anything I do or think about reminds me things of Bella. She was my best friend and a sister. She was another daughter of Esmes and Carlisles. A little sister to Jasper and Emmett. Even though Rosalie didn't really like Bella she still misses her. Lastly Edward, she was his everything; his laugh, his cuddle buddy, his person to talk to when he needed her, and he misses her dearly.

He hasn't left his room in a few months to do anything but hunt. He stays curled up in a ball trying to keep from going back, so she can have a normal life.

I need to distract myself so I dont hurt Edward more with my thoughts. _Think, Think, Think. Oh yes, the ice skating competition._

I went to the living room where Esme was reading a book on the couch.

"Esme do you mind if I watch the ice skating competition in here?" I asked.

She looked up from her book and smiled a sweet smile at me, "Of course darling."

I gave a cheeky grin, sat on the couch and turned the t.v. on.

Yes it had just started. Breanna Dorn was up first and it was a great performance. I loved watching them jump and twirl across the rink.

Esme put her book down and started watching the show with me.

Then I felt the force of the pull the black hole has on me when I go into a vision.

_Vision_

_"And now a new comer Isabella Swan. A teenager of only 18 coming on to the rink."_

_I saw our Bella go onto the rink in a leotard with skates. She looked up and smiled and started to do a routine._

_End of Vision_

"EDWARD, get down here now, Bellas going to be on T.V.!"

I turned and looked at Esme and she was staring at me with a shocked expression.

"Bella is going to be on T.V. why?" She asked.

"She's in the ice skating competition." I responded with a huge, cheeky smile.

I ran upstairs to Edwards room.

He looked terrible and he was as still as a statue. I had shocked him when I told him Bella was on T.V.!

I giggled and said, "Please come down here and watch it with me."

He nodded and slowly got up. It took him forever to make it down stairs to the den. I guess thats what not hunting does to you. He sat on the couch with a huff and stared at the t.v. as I said,

"It will be back on in a minute and ten seconds."

He just nodded and Esme looked excitedly at the t.v.

3...2...1

"And we are back with our next skater, Miss Isabella Swan."

There she was, after all these months I finally got to see my sister again. It was just a thrill to see her again even if it wasn't in person.

She wore a beautiful leotard. Shes got style! I never thought I would see the day with Bella in anything stylish that I didn't force her to wear.

I was shocked as I watched Bella skate. She was so graceful and beautiful it almost hurt. Bella has always been clumsy. I can't believe she can skate this well.

I wasn't the only one shocked Edwards jaw dropped and Esme gasped and gawked at the T.V.

I giggled at their faces but both of them ignored me, so I turned my head back to the screen to watch Bella wonderful performance. When it was finished we all looked at each other shocked. Who knew Bella could ever be like this? We sure didn't know.

I squealed to ease the tension and Esme smiled. We went back to watching the competition to see if Bella won or placed.

She did!

I just have to see her. Edward nodded his head at me. Yay! We get to go see Bella!

I check into the future to see when and where it was going to be. We have got two weeks to be in Seattle Washington. Time to go shopping!

B~pov

Two weeks and I will be in Seattle for the next competition. I never thought I would be this good at anything, but i'm guessing other people thought that I was good! Chandler said that I was good at dancing to and that I might have a career in it.

That is why I am now headed to over to the dance studio to meet some other dancers and see how there lifestyle is before I really get into that career.

The first person that I met was Paige. She taught little kids ballet dances. I knew with the first class that she taught while I observed, that this was what I wanted to do outside of iceskating. It would be wonderful to make little kids happy while I got to do something that I liked to do and so now I am a ballet teacher at the Seattle Dance Studio.

Since everything is in Seattle I am moving in with Chandler at her apartment. It will be easier to learn my dance moves for the competitions, plus Chandler and I became really good friends these past weeks.

The only thing I have left to do is get ready for the competition that is two weeks away.

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. I've had a busy summer.**

**~wzoiee~**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

B~pov

"Alright class, let's start today with our stretches, jumping jacks. Go!" I told my 4:30 class. We did several jumping jacks and then went on with the rest of our stretches. The class lasted until 5:30 and then I was ready to go. Today Chandler and I were going to go shopping. I neeeded a new wardrobe since now some people now know who I am since my competition. I absolutely hate it but oh well I love skating so I guess I will have to get over being the center of attention. Now since I have started my career as a dancer I have a good income coming in every two weeks.

Im still sticking to ice skating as part of my career or just as my outside hobby; which ever way you look at it. My competition is just in a few days and I just can't wait.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, alerting me to a call, I looked down and saw my mom's number. When my mom heard that I had taken up ice skating she convinced Phil to come up here on a vacation with her, so they could see me in my competition. Shes really supportive of me just like my dad is about this career. Even though I wont be going to college, they see how happy this makes me, and they just want me to do the best I can do with what I like.

I answered the call and said, "Hi Mom!"

She said, "Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

As I walked out the door, since class was finished, and replied, "I'm doing great!"

After that I just listened as my mom told me all about her day, how Phil was, and that she couldn't wait for my competition. At the last thing she mentioned, I had to agree enthusiastically with her.

"How about you, your dad, Phil and I go out to eat tonight?" She asked.

I agreed, but told her I would have to ask Charlie if he wanted to go with us. Then I remembered that I was going shopping with Chandler. I asked Mom if I could bring her with us. Of course Chandler had already captured my mom's and Phil's hearts, so she told me that I could bring her along.

After that I got off the phone and ran outside the building to meet Chandler. She greeted me and then we got in her little car and raced off to the mall.

E~Pov

(_Journal Entry)_

My sweet Bella, if only you wouldn't have believed me so much when I lied, we might still be together. With you in my arms I would be the happiest that I have ever been. Of course I had to be stupid and now we are miles apart. Although I will be at your competition, so the miles will be so much shorter leaving only meters between us.

I hope you will give a second chance once we meet again. I ache so much when you are not with me. It was plain stupidity to believe that putting distance between us would save you from my world. I hope you can forgive me, along with my family for they miss you dearly so as well. It wasn't their fault but all mine.

I love you

Edward

Esme~Pov

It pains me so to see my oldest son in so much pain. I hope Bella takes him back and we all become a family once again. I don't know how much heart ache we can take. I miss Bella too. She had became my smart, shy daughter. I can't wait to see her at the competition. I hope she forgives all of us.

B~Pov

Today is the day of the competition. My nerves have me frozen on the bench. This is my big day. If I don't do well, I will just keep to dancing. I've been having doubts on whether I had just had beginners luck or if I was actually good.

"Miss Bella Swan"

I stood up and skated to the middle of the rink.

I twirled, I spun, I jumped, I smiled, and last of all I skated my heart out.

I stopped and bowed to the judges, the turned and bowed to the crowd, but stopped mid way when I saw the people who left me not so long ago.

The Cullens.

**I'm so sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've just been super busy with school.**

**wzoiee**

**:)**

**I had hoped to add more, but it wouldn't be right with out leaving the story at this point.**


End file.
